ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fangpyre
The Fangpyre are one of the five Serpentine tribes. They are known for providing vehicular transportation for the Serpentine. After Lloyd Garmadon freed them from their tomb, the Fangpyre united with the other Serpentine and Pythor then embarked on a quest to awaken the Great Devourer. While this plan succeeded, the beast was soon killed by Garmadon. After the Serpentine betrayed him, the Fangpyre and their fellow tribes journeyed underground, stumbling across the Stone Army Tomb. Upon entering, they were faced with the revived Stone Army, which attacked the Serpentine and trapped them in the tomb. The Fangpyre and their fellow Serpentine made the tomb their home until the Ninja discovered them, at which point the Nindroid Conflict had begun. The Serpentine opted to avoid the struggle, but would later help evacuate Ninjago's citizens after the Golden Master began attacking the city. Following his defeat, the Fangpyre and the other tribes returned to the surface, living in Ninjago alongside its people. When the Second Serpentine War commenced, they fought in the climactic battle at the Corridor of Elders. Distinguishing Features * The head molds of their Scouts and Soldiers are the same as those of the Constrictai. * Their body markings are red and white. * Some of the Warriors and Generals have two heads. * They have especially long, thin fangs (more noticeable in the cartoon) than in the sets. Power The Fangpyre have the power to turn people, vehicles, and other objects into snakes. When the Fangpyre bite people, they slowly transform into snakes. Simple organisms (such as flies) and vehicles inherit snake-like abilities and appearances immediately. A Fangpyre injected with Fangpyre venom (usually by accidentally biting itself or by being bitten by a fellow Fangpyre) will sprout a second head. It is unknown what would happen if a two-headed Fangpyre was bitten again, or if a Fangpyre bit a Serpentine of a different tribe. The anti-venom in the staff reverses the effects of the bite. Another way to cure a victim is to raise their heart rate, as demonstrated in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" when Nya kissed Jay. Also, according to Master Wu, the Fangpyre are fast. They also very agile, able to jump very high and to climb fast. Weaknesses Staying away from the Fangpyre is one means of avoiding their bite, but this can be problematic if they attack in groups or alongside other Serpentine. If forced into melee combat, metal armor can prevent the Fangpyre from injecting their venom (as used by Jay in "All of Nothing"). Tomb The Fangpyre's graveyard tomb is the biggest Serpentine tomb of all—ironic, as the Fangpyre are implied to be the smallest Serpentine tribe prior to their imprisonment. It was used by the Serpentine to hide from the Great Devourer, and is a playable arena in the LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes app. Trivia * Due to the characteristics of their heads when bitten by each other, Fangpyres are the second largest Serpentine, first being the Anacondrai). * It is unknown what a "normal" Fangpyre Warrior or General looks like; both Fangdam and Fangtom's double heads were a result of being injected with Fangpyre venom. However, it can be assumed that before they were bitten, their heads looked like a shorter and thinner version of Pythor's. * They are the only tribe that's name does not end in an "I" sound. * Fangpyre is a combination of "Fang" and "Vampire." ** Additionally, all Fangpyres speak with Transylvanian accents. * It appears that the higher the rank within the Fangpyre tribe, the more red coloring the Serpentine has. Mini Snakes Unlike other tribes, Fangpyres have multiple colors of Mini-Snakes. Golden Viper Vipers are treacherous creatures, and Mr. Golden here is no exception. Hangs out with the Fangpyre tribe and is always ready to be thrown into the line of fire. Sly Viper These Venomous Vipers are Fang-Suei's Mini-Snake minions. Don't be fooled by their size - their poison is still strong enough to turn victims into snakes. Red Viper A Mini-Snake that has weaker venom than a regular Fangpyre Snake, but it is still powerful enough to turn people into snakes. GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper SlyViper.png|Sly Viper 180px-Red viper.png|Red Viper Notable Members Pic7831481C09DA4EAD9269A9AA166C8CD2.png|Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam Fang-Suei.png|Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa Gallery Fangpyre23.png|The Fangpyre staff 185px-98138pb02.jpg|Fangpyre Symbol 180px-Fangpyre bone fitst veiw.png|Fangpyre skeleton Fangdamnco.png FangpyreTribe.png MoS30SerpentinesLife.png pl:Wężowampiry De:Beißvipern Category:2012 Category:Serpentine Category:Fangpyre Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2014 Category:The Final Battle Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:The Tournament of Elements